Little White Lies
by azurezury
Summary: A little white lie never hurt anyone. (one-sided aokise, midoaka)


A/N: another one of sandy's ideas. in which aomine cheats on kise with akashi, who is in a relationship with midorima. huzzah for love squares!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Have a good flight."

Aomine gently kisses Kise, feeling the blond smile into the embrace. Aomine manages to smile back as they pulled away, his hands gently cupping Kise's cheeks. "I love you."

"I love you too Aominecchi," Kise pushes their noses together and Aomine wrinkles his up. Kise laughes softly before he pulled away and begins his journey towards the terminal, suitcase rolling along happily behind him. Aomine waves at him until he disappears. Letting out a long breath, he pulls out his phone and hits speed dial.

"Daiki."

"He's gone. We still meeting up?" Aomine can feel his body stirring and he starts back to his car, a new purpose fueling him.

"Of course. Shintaro just boarded the train. At our usual spot?"

"Yeah. Be there in ten."

The phone clicks off and Aomine stuffs it back into his pocket, fishing out his keys. As he passes a window, he sees Kise's plane taxing on the runway. He can imagine the perky blond sitting in the cockpit, chirping happily to his passengers and causing all the flight attendants to swoon. Guilt twists in his stomach, but the greedy part of his brain says 'who cares' and instead turns his focus on seeing Akashi.

It's been almost a week since their last meeting and Aomine's hungry.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Akashi smiles and blows a slight kiss to Midorima as he watches the train pull off. The smile is fake and his thoughts are on Daiki rather than his boyfriend. The thrill of their secret rendezvous has his blood rushing through his entire body. Some regions more than others.

He speeds down the streets, glaring and cursing out drivers left and right. Don't they know that he has a very important appointment? Ugh. Peasants.

He pulls up in front of the seedy looking hotel. Not something that he would prefer, but anywhere nicer and people might notice. He pulls beside Aomine's car. Taking only a moment to fix his hair in the car mirror, he hops out and hastily walks up the flight of stairs, going all the way to the corner room that's hidden from the street. He gives three knocks. He hears the chains clicking and the door opens, Aomine standing there in nothing but his pants. Akashi licks his lips. Aomine gives a predatory grin.

Aomine takes his time stripping Akashi from his clothes, leaving lingering licks and nibbles, making sure never to leave a mark. Akashi lets Aomine do what he wishes, gasping softly when Aomine's mouth drifts down to his straining cock.

Aomine always starts out delicate. But by the time they hit the bed, Aomine is rougher, shoving his legs apart, taking the time to barely lube him up before shoving himself in Akashi.

Akashi loves every second of it.

Sex with each other satisfies them both. A sort of satisfaction that can't be had with their lovers. Midorima often stays late at his office and when he isn't there, he shows no interest in sex. Kise is always eager, but Aomine feels no thrill like he did in the beginning of their relationship. Sex with Kise had become a chore, something that he just went through the motions without feeling. All the 'I love yous' were lies.

But here, with each other, the passion was unbridled. They could be as loud or quiet as they wanted. Neither afraid of experimenting with different positions, with different objects. Aomine could have the hot hard raw sex he so desired. Akashi could feel some semblance of love and want.

Hours afterwards, they lay spent in the threadbare covers, Akashi resting on Aomine's arm, peacefully asleep while Aomine flips through the television. Aomine's phone rings. Picking it up, he answers, "What?"

"Aominecchi! I'm in between flights and thought I would call." Kise's excited voice rouses Akashi. "You should see St. Petersburg in all this snow! It's beautiful."

"I'm sure it is." Akashi is now slithering down Aomine's chest and beneath the covers. Aomine gasps as he feels Akashi's mouth and tongue playing with his limp shaft.

"Is everything okay Aominecchi?"

"Y-yeah." Aomine swallows. "I was just surprised. I'm watching this zombie movie."

"You better finish watching all your zombie stuff before I come home!" Kise hates zombies.

"I will. Listen, I've got some popcorn going off. Talk later, okay?" Akashi has now aroused him fully and he's bobbing up and down on his cock.

"Love you Aominecchi!"

"L-love you too." Aomine's eyes close and he clicks the phone off, his hands sliding down to grasp Akashi's hair.

A little white lie never hurt anyone.


End file.
